Almas corrompidas
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: Y entonces sucede; ella grita, y Boomer no puede hacer más que mirarla y pensar que no volverá a ver jamás nunca a su primer amor. Su mirada fría se lo dice; ella está muerta. *regalo de cumpleaños para powerdark*


Dedicado a mí hermanita, por su cumpleaños dieciséis, ¡Feliz dieciséis otoños!

**Advertenica(s):** AU, OoC, lenguaje fuerte —vulgar—, consumo de drogas, muerte de personajes. Medio así, corta venas. No final feliz.

**Disclaimer:** D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

_**Almas corrompidas**_

_By: Jek-Scarlet_

_._

.

.

— ¡Esto es un asco, Boomer! —la chica de cabellos rubios patea todo objeto que se atraviese en su camino, al momento que le recriminaba a su pareja. Este, por otro lado, se encuentra tirada en el sofá, bastante interesado en observar el cielorraso y la gran mancha de humedad que tenía.

Miyako habla, recrimina, se queja una y otra vez. Golpea todo lo que encuentra y luego golpea a Boomer, el cual está tan cansado —y arto—, que no hace nada por defenderse. Luego se deja caer en una silla y mira hacia afuera, por sobre la mugre que adorna el cristal de la ventana.

Boomer siente la paz en el aire —o quiere creer que la hay—, y pestañea varias veces volviendo a la realidad (aunque no quiere hacerlo, porque en la realidad ella no está. Ya no existe).

[Podría jurar que algo se movió, entre las sobras de la comida de hace un mes]

Entonces gira el rosto y la observa. Desde las medias de red rotas, esas que él mismo se encarga de arrancar sin ninguna delicadeza; cada noche que tienen sexo (porque no se puede decir que hacen el amor), hasta el top tan ajustado y pequeño que muestra más de lo que debería.

[Tiene pinta de puta, pero él sabe que —aun— no se le da por eso.]

Y hay una gran diferencia entre la chica que se marchó hace ya mucho tiempo, y la que está ahora temblando en una esquina; la que trata de llenar el vacío que _la otra _dejo. Y es que ella nunca llenara nada, nada que no sea el remordimiento que Boomer siente y la culpa que le está comiendo en vida. También llena el espacio vacío que quedo en su cama cuando su amor se fue.

Boomer lo sabe, y calla, muriendo lentamente por el amor que se fue y que él mismo se encaró de matar. Quiere acercarse a Miyako y hacerla sentir bien.

[Y no puede moverse, le falta energía y la impotencia siempre le vence]

.

"_Llueve. Pero ella está a su lado._

_No importa que el cielo este encapotado con nubes grises y que caigan rayos. Ella está a su lado y todo es jodidamente perfecto. Perfecto porque ella sonríe, ríe y es feliz._

_Él es alto a un lado de la pequeña rubia que de saltos salpica en los charcos._

_Las manos de ella son pequeñas y frágiles. Boomer las presiona fuerte, pero a la vez suave, no queriendo lastimarla pero tampoco queriendo perderla. Lo suficiente como para saber que ella sigue ahí, a su lado._

_Entonces tira su cabeza hacia atrás y saca la lengua, queriendo atrapar las pequeñas gotas de lluvia._

_Entonces la abrasa y comienza a girar. Son dos niños jugando en la lluvia._

— _Te amo —entonces susurra._

_Ella ríe y la dice que también le ama. Más que nada en el mundo._

_Sigue caminando, mientras tararea para sí y tira de Boomer. Todo es tan hermoso y perfecto, que quiere tomarle una foto y recordarlo por siempre._

_Y entonces se ríe, porque piensa que momentos como ese tendrá a montones."_

[Puta ingenuidad]

_._

_._

Pero la realidad es otra. Ella no _está._ Y Miyako le mira con ojos fríos.

¿Desde cuándo sus ojos eran grises y fríos?, ¿Cuándo había dejado de sonreír?

— Drogas Boomer —ella dice _—_, quiero drogas. No a ti.

Y su maldito corazón, que aún no está muerto, hace presencia de nuevo. Volviendo a romperse.

Claro. Desde que las drogas fueron lo único que comenzó a importarle.

.

"_Mira con desconfianza la pequeña píldora. El color es llamativo y bonito, sí, pero ella sabe que no es seguro._

— _Confía en mí. Nada malo pasara —y Boomer sonríe mientras acerca la pastilla a sus labios, queriendo que ella la pruebe. Y ella lo hace, obedece como una pequeña niña._

_Después maldecirá el momento en que le dio esa píldora que parecía una golosina. Maldecirá el momento en el que él le hizo eso a su pequeña niña._

_Minutos después ella susurrara en su odio lo bien que se siente. Lo increíble que es la sensación de mariposas en su estómago._

— _Te ves como un ángel, cariño —sonríes, porque aún no se da cuenta de su error—. Tan jodidamente perfecto._

_Ella murmura incoherencias y es feliz. Como él quiere que sea"_

_._

_._

— ¡No es suficiente Boomer! —y su mal humos de debe a que las píldoras he inyectables no son suficientes, o demasiado buenos.

— Conseguiré más —dice—. Te conseguiré más. Lo prometo.

Y así es siempre. Todo el dinero que gana siempre termina en las drogas.

[Aunque debe admitir que es más fácil comprar esa mierda que unos jodido antidepresivos.

Más desde que la farmacia se negó a venderle.]

— ¿Pues qué esperas? ¡Ve por ellas!

.

"— _¡No me siento bien Boomer!, ¡no me das lo que quiero!_

— _Lo siento cariño, lo siento tanto —la abraza fuertemente como no queriendo perderla—. Voy a hacer que usted se sienta bien._

_Los ojos de ella brillan con emoción anticipada, antes de que la jeringa sea introducida en su piel y la heroína comience a circular en su sistema._

_Los ojos azules se cierran, y la felicidad se pinta en su cara._

— _¡Oh, cariño! —ella dice mientras una sonrisa tonta adorna su rostro—. Debes probar esto._

_Sensaciones nuevas le abruman antes de lanzarse a un lado de ella en la cama, escuchando como ella tararea que no se sabe que es."_

_._

_._

Las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos parecen solo puntitos fotográficos en una cámara desenfocada. El callejón al que se acercaba no era iluminado por ninguna de las luces que estaban a los lados de la calle.

Butch está parado a un lado de la entrada del oscuro y sucio callejón. Su cabello esta tan revoltoso y se nota sucio, pero así es como a las chicas les gusta y sabe que a él no le molesta.

Tiro lejos, la colilla del cigarrillo que se había acabado de fumar.

— Deberías dejar eso, te hace mal —comenta metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

— El fumar es un placer que Dios ha creado y yo disfrutare de él hasta que termine en la tumba por su culpa —respondió.

Boomer observo con atención los tatuajes de Alfa y Omega que tenía en el antebrazo. Principio y fin. De los mejores tatuajes que Butch tenía junto con esa serpiente en verde y negro que adornaba su cuello. Los únicos que no eran una ridiculez.

La serpiente, según tenía entendido, era por una chica.

— ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —pregunta apartando la vista y mirando a ambos lados del callejón.

— Pues claro amigo —responde con una sonrisa afilada —no deberías dudar de mí.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indica que le siga. Visualizo el coche negro de Butch estacionado dentro del callejón.

— Aquí está —dijo extendiéndole una jeringa y un arma—. Aunque aun no entiendo para que necesitas el arma. No planearas suicidare, ¿Verdad?

— Claro que no. De todos modos a ti no te interesa.

— Tienes toda la razón mi rubio amigo —hablo recostándose en el auto —. Oye, nos vemos luego, tengo otros lugares donde ir.

Boomer solo asintió mirando el arma.

[La decisión duele. Pero ella no se merece seguir sintiendo dolor]

* * *

El apartamento está completamente vacío cuando él llega. O eso parece.

La puerta del baño se encuentra cerrada, pero cuando empuja de ella esta se abre y deja verla a ella en el interior.

Está frente al espejo y sostiene una cuchilla en alto. Miyako toma un mechón de su cabello y termina cortándolo. Su cabello antes perfecto, ahora no son más que hebras doradas (y castañas —tinte—), disparejas que caen sobre su rostro y forman un remolino difuso.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —pregunta y su lengua parece picar. Está molesto.

— Me sentía fea. Quería verme bonita —dice—. Para ti —agrega luego.

En otros tiempos Boomer le hubiese dicho que como se viese estaría bonita a sus ojos. Pero las cosas cambian y Boomer no ve nada bonito en su rostro —o cuerpo—. Solo un rostro demacrado y un cuerpo que se consume lentamente.

— Tengo lo que querías—habla luego de un horrible y torturante silencio.

Ella sonríe cual niña recibiendo una golosina, y le mira con ojos suplicantes. Le pide que él lo haga.

Se acerca he introduce el inyectable con suavidad en su brazo.

Cuando sabe que ella ya no está en sus cinco sentidos y que lo único que ve son colores y figuras borrosas, se acerca y la abraza —fuerte, muy fuerte—.

[Puede jurar que escucho sus huesos tronar]

Desliza el arma fuera y no puede evitar llorar.

Se escucha un disparo y el abrazo es roto.

Miyako está parada frente a él. Ella está sangrando, tiene una herida en el abdomen. Y Boomer sostiene el arma como si sostuviese su vida (que es lo mismo).

Y la duda y el remordimiento hacen presencia como siempre. ¿Cómo podía matarla? A su primer y único amor.

No, no, no, no. Él no lo haría.

La mira mientras ella se derrumba sobre el suelo y la sangre comienza a fluir fuera.

Y entonces sucede; ella grita, y Boomer no puede hacer más que mirarla y pensar que no volverá a ver jamás nunca a su primer amor. Su mirada fría se lo dice; ella está muerta.

Se llena de valor nuevamente y le apunta.

Le pide perdón con la mirada, sus labios susurran las palabras y las lágrimas caen cuando el segundo disparo vuelve a romper el silencio.

Ahora ella se está yendo. Aunque pide que se quede ella sigue con la expresión en blanco y ojos fríos.

Grita en desesperación. Pero ella ya no está, se fue. Como la otra lo hizo una vez.

* * *

Esta dentro de la bañera en posición fetal, la fría agua sigue cayendo al igual que las lágrimas.

— Se ha ido… —llora—. No volverá.

La soledad es tan jodidamente fría.

La bañera está llena y el agua está callando fuera cuando él se hunde buscando la relajación; buscado la paz en su interior. O el fin de todo su dolor y sufrimiento.

Ella ya no está, así que nada más importa.


End file.
